Razones para tener a un Merodeador
by Anney Lime
Summary: Si hay algo que vale la pena, es un Merodeador. Asi que si quieren que las ganas de poseer uno de estos personajes ficticios aumenten, cliquea el titulo.


Razones por las cuales se debe de tener a un Merodeador bajo dominio.

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, estos personajes no son obra mia. Son de Rowling. Yo solome dedico a patrocinarlos...!

Nota de la Autora:Hola mis queridos lectores! por aki con un oneshot que encontre guardado en mi compu... como podran ver, cuando lo escribi acababa de salir " Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince", asi ke ya se imaginaran o viejo ke es... Lo publico pes porque me parecio divertido, y kiero compartirlo con uds...

La vida te ofrece cosas buenas, y es que estos chicos son las mejores. ¿A que no? Bueno, si no es así, solo lean esto y verán lo ventajoso y lo bueno de estos chicos.

¡¡¡Un besote!!!

Vero!

RAZONES POR LAS CUALES SE DEBE TENER A UN MERODEADOR BAJO DOMINIO.

**Remus Lupin:**

-Te puede ayudar con la bendita tarea de Transformaciones. Por favor, es que la McGonagall se pasó. Si sigue mandándonos a hacer redacciones sobre como convertir a un gusano en comida, por Dios que voy a terminar demandándola con el ministerio por causarme estreñimiento estomacal.

-Wow, seria la envidia de toda chica. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría a un novio más bello que ese? Sobre todo con el buen cuerpo que tiene… Ya me deleite. Seguro se llena toda una piscina con la baba que te saca.

-Con lo modoso que es, seguro te encuentras la casa limpia cuando llegas a la casa, y seguro que te responde caballerosamente con un si cuando le pides que también recoja tu cuarto. ¿No es una belleza? Claro, todo esto si el tipo esta dispuesto.

-Es interesante. Todos los días descubres algo nuevo en el.

PRECAUCIÓN:

Nunca dejes la carne cruda fuera de la nevera si estas a pocos días antes de la luna llena, o después.

Jamás en la vida dejes la puerta abierta cuando el te pida salir a pasear en una noche de luna llena. (Puede causar daños severos y puede hacer que te quedes aullando el resto de tus días de luna llena.) Tampoco es recomendable dejar salir a tu lechuza esas noches en las que hay luna llena porque el puede verla y… ay, pobre lechuza.

**Sirius Black**

-Créanme que con sus geniales ideas puedes convertirte en la dueña de la escuela mandando a tus profesores a escupir babosas o a tus rivales directo a San Mungo.

-Es lo más apuesto que puede existir. Si no, que hagan la prueba y verán que jamás se cansan de el.

-Oh, Dios, si que te hace reír, y créanme que mas nunca pasaran un rato de aburrimiento si lo tienen cerca.

-Es uno de los pocos chicos que saben hacer que se te suba la autoestima. (si, es que estos días todos estamos necesitadas de halagos)

-Es una de las pocas personas apoyan la frase "Snape, otro bicho mas de nuestra naturaleza"

PRECAUCIÓN:

Jamás en la vida le pongas el nombre de Snape a tu mascota.

Nunca aceptes la propuesta de ir a su casa a conocer a su madre. Entiéndeme, podrías jamás salir de ahí.

**James Potter**

-Es un chico que nunca en la vida va a dejar que te hagan daño. (tampoco es sobreprotactor)

-Es, como todos, apuesto. A más de una chica la han enviado al hospital por haber tenido un ataque cardiaco por no ser inmune a sus encantos.

-Les juro que nunca se aburrirán con el, pues te hace reír y nunca esta de mas visitar a sus vecinos para una que otra broma.

-Es compasivo. Se sabe solo con ver que tiene de amigo a una rata traidora… xDD!

-¿A quien no le gusta un polifacético? Vive con dos caras. La de msn que es de un angelito, y la MADE IN U KNOW WHERE que solo el usa cuando comete alguna travesura.

PRECAUCIÓN:

Cuida que no tengas de vecina a ninguna persona llamada Lily ni de apellido Evans. Si tienes una vecina así, ruégale a tu mama una mudanza inmediata a Canadá. Ahí ya tienes el premio por no dejarlo ir. (Oh, Canadá!!!...)

Nunca le menciones a cierta pelirroja con ojos verdes, porque ahí si que lo pierdes. (Si, me refiero a Lily)

No le menciones a Lily

No dejes que vea a Lily

ALEJALO DE LILY!

**Peter Pettigrew:**

-Para todas las locas fans de Pettigrew, aquí tienen lo mejor. Un muchacho rechoncho con cabello color paja.

-Les aseguro que si no lo ven dormir con su pijama de conejos, se lo pierden, porque de verdad que es una lindura. (este es el momento en el que aparece Umbridge ahogandose de nuevo)

-Trata de darle tiempo, el te lo agradecerá.

PRECAUCIÓN:

Jamás compres un gato, porque ahí si que adios Petercito, y toca funeral.

No lo dejes ir. Si llega una persona que se hace llamar Voldemort preguntando por el, dile que vive en la casa de al lado y lárgate del lugar porque te aseguro que volverá cuando note que no existe ningún Pettigrew en la familia de los Anderson.

Atención: Todos los chicos tienen una garantía de una semana.

PRECAUCIÓN GENERAL: Jamás dejes que vean esta hoja.

***

Notas del Autor: ¿Ya ven? Lo único que me falto fue poner el precio… jajaja! Seguro más de una de las que están viendo esto se quedaron con la duda de comprar un merodeador. Jajaja! Bueno, les digo que no es mi intención tratar a una persona como un objeto, pero ya ven las ventajas ke tienen no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado…

¡¡¡Un besote!!!

Vero! ^^~!

P.D: Esto lo escribí antes de que saliera "Deathly Hallows". No me malpiensen, pero le agarre un cariño inmenso a Snapy.


End file.
